


Change

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He can't deny the fact he was overly self-conscious with his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request on my wattpad and decided to post it here as well. (Gotta keep the naehiro tag alive somehow.) Anyways sorry it's shorter than usual, I've been going through writers block and I finally was motivated to write something! Also, I am taking requests so let me know if you want me to write something specific. Anyways, enjoy!

He can't deny the fact he was overly self-conscious with his body. 

 

It was something he'd done since he was a little kid. And he hated every moment he had to spend in this body. Chihiro knows he shouldn't be so hard on himself because he can't change what he was born with, but he still is anyways.

 

If there was one person who could change that, it would be Naegi. 

 

Naegi knew how self-conscious Chihiro was with his body. He'd spent enough nights cradling the small boy and wiping his tears away to know that. He wished he could change that fact though. He wants Chihiro to see himself through Naegi's point of view, just so he could know how astonishing he really was. 

 

Maybe he can't change things right now, but he's going to try. 

 

Chihiro slowly stood up from the table, thanking Naegi for breakfast. He walked away to where Naegi assumed was their bedroom, and after a few moments the ahoge boy decided to silently follow the other. He silently approached the bedroom door and stealthily peeked in, seeing Chihiro sitting on the bed.

 

The programmer stared down at his legs, clutching at his skirt as he let out a soft whisper, "Stupid, stupid, so stupid. Why do I have to be so ugly?" A sob escaped his throat as he clamped his hands over his mouth. Chihiro felt his eyes tear up and his vision become blurry, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He gently wiped them away with the back of his hand and gave a shaky sigh. 

 

Suddenly, a warmth was at his side. Chihiro gasped and looked down, seeing Naegi hugging his side. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, then wrapped his arms around Naegi. The other began rubbing circles into the programmers back, humming gently. "I-I'm sorry.." He croaked out, tears filling his vision again. Naegi shook his head and shushed him with a gentle kiss. 

 

"Don't apologize. I just wish you weren't so hard on yourself, you know? I really love you, and I mean it everytime I say it. Please don't doubt yourself Chihiro, you're beautiful." 

 

Chihiro took a breath in, and nodded his head. "O-okay, I won't. It'll be hard, since I do this everyday but if it's for you Makoto, I think I can do it." Naegi smiled at that and kissed Chihiro again, a smile also forming on the programmers face. 

 

He can't deny the fact that he was overly self-conscious about his body. He also can't deny the fact that every moment he spent with Naegi, he learned to love himself a little more.


End file.
